A Summer to Remember
by JustThatWriter
Summary: Kim Crawford is about to have the summer of her life. Will a certain brown haired boy help her discover the true meaning of friendship and love? Read, Review, Find out :) 100% KICK
1. Last Day of School

**I like this idea but I'm not sure if I should continue with it. **

**Review your opinion?**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it.**

**Kim POV**

Summer, summer, summer. It was finally summer! "Slow down there cowgirl." Grace, my best friend said in a teasing tone as my leg bopped up and down in my seat. The bell was to ring in 30 seconds but the arms on the clock seemed to be purposely annoying me by moving slower then usual. I was too excited to concentrate on what Mrs. Burks had to say about American history and wanted nothing more then to dash out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

This was going to be the best summer ever. I usually spend my summers in Seaford having endless sleepovers with Grace and hanging around the local pool. This summer I was going to California. My parents bought a beach house there over the winter but we never got to actually see it let alone spend the summer there, so this would be a first and hopefully permanent summer arrangement. As much as I loved Seaford I still yearned to travel and explore.

The dreadful lesson finally ended and the hallway filled with waves of chattering teens throwing papers, books and anything else school related around. I grabbed Grace by the wrist and managed to guide her through the wave of people and out the large school doors.

My flight for California left in two hours so I'd have to say goodbye to Grace now because the moment I got home I'd have to get dressed and pack up my last few things.

Grace and I paused and looked at each other before pulling us into a hug. Grace, being the overemotional person she is began crying. My eyes watered and I smiled at her. We both began laughing at how completely ridiculous our crying was and Grace stopped before saying "Promise me that when you meet a hot surfer dude, you reserve one of his friends for me." I laughed before replying "I would but I don't plan on meeting and 'hot' dudes." Grace rolled her eyes. "Even if you don't want to meet them, they're going to want to meet you. So you're going to end up with a hot guy either way." I shook my head whilst smiling "Whatever Grace, now come on before we miss the bus home!"

We both sprinted to the big yellow bus and caught the doors just in time to hop in. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

After a few more rounds of tears and hugs I exited the bus and walked to my house, summer filling my thoughts. I opened the door to find my dad trying to bring the rather heavy suitcases down the stairs while my mother who seemed super energized and excited was running around the house checking for last minute things with her large sun hat flopping up and down at every jolted action.

My brother who was fifteen had the complete opposite energy of my mother. He sat on the couch with a bored expression on his face and yawned every five minutes most probably because he got no sleep last night due to the fact that he was up playing space invaders until 3am. I could hear the constant animated galactic gun noises coming from his room. His earphones were plugged in and he had his phone in one hand whilst the other lay on his travel bag, fingers bopping along to the music.

I smiled and gave him a hug from behind before ruffling his light brown locks earning a groan from him. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room so I could get dressed and check my bags.

After triple checking that all my electronics and books were intact I grabbed a pair of denim short shorts and my purple semi crop top I got changed and pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail because it was a really hot day out today and my long hair didn't help much with the heat.

After grabbing my aztec pattern backpack and sunglasses I shut the door to my room and skipped down the stairs. "KIM GET DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO LE- oh there you are honey." My mom said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back then adjusted my backpack strap. "Alright why don't you and Alexander head over to the car." Mom said while making a hand signal for my brother to get off the couch and come over.

He rolled his eyes rose from the couch and pushed past us towards the car. My mother glanced a worried look at him and I put my hand on her forearm. "Just a teenager thing." I said trying to make her feel better. My mother smiled at my attempt and pulled at the end of my ponytail before saying "When did you get so smart." I shrugged but grinned before heading to the car and jumping in the back seat beside my brother.

Neither one of my parents were in the car yet so this gave me the chance to talk to my brother privately. We fight often and we may not seem close to people around us but we tell each other almost everything, we just prefer to keep our friendship private.

"Okay what the hell is up with your attitude?" I asked. He glared at me and turned his music up. I pouted then grabbed a hold of his earphone and pulled it out of his ear. "Give it back!" He yelled. "I'm not giving anything back until you tell me what's up." He glared at me again and crossed his arms. We had a staring contest but he finally caved knowing I wouldn't change my mind. He dropped his arms and pulled the other earphone out too.

"I told Cindy I liked her today and she started laughing at me and ran off to tell all the cheerleaders, I'm officially the class laughing stock." I gave him a sad look and scooted closer to him so I could pull him into a hug. Alex has liked Cindy for the past two years and only now he'd managed to gather the courage to tell her and she shoots him down. "Hey little bro cheer up! We're going to CALIFORNIA the land of babes, I'm sure you'll meet someone at the beach." I said whilst poking his nose. He rolled his eyes but was grinning "I won't be the only one meeting someone." He said with a wink before turning back to his music.

I let out a breath of frustration. Why does everyone suspect that I'll find someone?!

After thirty minutes of waiting for our parents they managed to get everything in the car and drive to the airport. We were already late for the plane so all of us were stressed that we wouldn't make it. Thankfully we went through all the passport checks and security in 30 minutes and sprinted to the gates reaching them just in time. Once I was comfortable in my seat, I buckled my seat belt and put my headphones on before leaning my head on the seat and closing my eyes.

This summer was going to be unforgettable.

**I hope you all enojoyed this :) **

**Should I continue? **

**If I do continue it's going to be one POV per chapter and the chapters will be longer then this one.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting the Family

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :) for both this story and my last one! I actually teared up at some reviews :)**

**Special thanks to those from my last story for checking this one out!**

**I am aware Seaford is in California, Kim's family is going to San Diego.**

**Hope I updated quick enough! :) **

**For those who don't know me as an author, the more reviews I get the faster I post as I get more motivation :)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it **

**Jack POV**

I was furiously beating dummies up at the local dojo which I, and my three best friends Milton, Eddie and Jerry attended. Practice was canceled today, being the first day of school and all so I was the only one here. Why is a teenage boy working out on the last day of school you may ask? I needed to let my anger out.

Yes, I Jack Brewer was angry. I barely ever get angry but when I do it usually doesn't end well unless I can let off steam the safe way. I have no one to blame for the course of events which had just happened, but myself and maybe a certain Donna Tobin.

Donna Tobin moved to San Diego, California at the beginning of the school year. She's super 'hot' as most guys would describe and nice too. I fell for her as every other guy did and I was the 'lucky' one chosen. Two months into dating Donna I began realizing some real flaws. Half her smiles were fake and the ones that weren't fake were smirks.

She was stuck up and wore more then three inches of makeup and started dressing more...well I should say with less clothes. In short I found out that the girl I was dating was a fake slut. Of course that didn't stop me from dating her. Being the stupid guy I am I actually thought that if I loved her enough she'd change for the better.

Four months into dating her the rumours started. There were tons of different kinds of rumours but each had the same point, Donna was cheating on me. The fact that she denied every rumour and ended her apology with a make out session made me ignore the fact that she could be lying. I'm a teenage boy you can't expect me to control myself right?

Of course, I continued being the stupid guy and dated her the entire year up to not thinking I could mold Donna to be the girl I wanted her to be. Boy was I wrong.

Last period English class my teacher gave me a hall pass and told me to grab the treats she left in her locker down the hall. I obliged and headed down the hall. The teacher's locker was right beside an abandonded broom closet so I found it strange that I was hearing noises coming from it. I decided to investigate and found Donna and the star of the football team, Brad on the floor doing something far over the range on PG-13.

I dumped Donna on the spot and she laughed in my face and continued with what she'd started. I was completely disgusted.

How could I have wasted so much time with someone like her? I know I shouldn't be too hard on myself but I thought I was smarter then that. I shuddered at the thought of how long Brad and Donna could've started with the secret get togethers then checked the time. It was almost 8 and I had to get home quick or my mom was going to kill me.

A family just bought the house beside ours and my mother wants us to greet them and get to know them. Which means sitting through a three hour long dinner, eating gourmet food when I'd rather be eating a burger and listening to conversation about the economy or worse, the weather.

Locking the dojo behind me and placed the key underneath the mat. I grabbed my skateboard and decided to take the long road home because it went by the beach. I didn't care what my mother had to say about me being late because I know that if I don't take my time to cool down the new family would see me as that 'aggressive teen.'

I hopped off my longboard and took my shoes of too. Grabbing both of them in each hand I started walking on the sand letting the occasional wave wash over my feet. The sun had long set and the only light which allowed me to see was the vast moon which shined down onto the ocean.

I grew up on the beach. My house was located directly on it so my backyard was sand leading to the ocean. My dad's a pro surfer and the moment I started walking he had me walking on boards and balancing.

I took one more breath of fresh air before pushing the door open to my house and was welcomed by my mother with her arms crossed and eye bros risen "Jack Brewer where have you-" I interrupted her almost immediately. "I needed to let off steam mom, it was either that or I threw a fit in front of the guests." With that I ran up to my room and got my shower ready.

I showered and got dressed in a pair of knee length black shorts and light blue shirt which said "You can't stop the wave." in black block letters.

The doorbell rang just as I was walking down the stair and my brother who was fifteen groaned from his place on the couch. I rolled my eyes at his laziness and opened the door myself as my mother had a last minute wardrobe malfunction and my dad was cooking up his latest 'masterpiece.'

Let's just say that a hot blonde girl was the last thing I was expecting to see at my doorstep. I suddenly couldn't formulate words. "Uh-hi I'm Kim." She said smiling whilst holding her hand out for me to shake. "I'm uh-I'm um-" My brother came bounding up behind me. "He's Jack and he's nervous because you're smokin'" I turned and glared at him before turning back to the goddess who's name turned out to be Kim.

She laughed before poking him in the nose and saying "Aren't I a little too old for you." In a teasing tone. I started laughing hard and my brother glared at us both before walking back to his place on the couch. "Sorry about that, anyway how can I help you?" I said trying to play it cool. "I'm your new neighbour...my parents were just putting our luggage in the house so they'll be here in a minute or so."

My eyes grew the size of saucers. "YOU'RE my neighbour?!" Kim looked a bit worried and confused for a second and I realized how she could've taken it the wrong way. "No, no it's just that you're really uh-pretty and I'm not used to having p-pretty n-neighbours." I replied while scratching the back of my neck and looking down.

Wow Jack, way to play it cool. She blushed a light pink and opened her mouth to say something when she was rudely interrupted by my mother. "Oh darling you are the prettiest thing! Did Jack not let you in?! How rude of him" I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind Kim, only to open it up again as the door rang. My mother lost interest in Kim and immediately ran to see the rest of the family.

After the whole meet and greet situtation my mother led the guests to the table. Our parents became fast friends along with our brothers who immidiately launched into the subject of the latest video game. "Okay everybody my husband made some really great food tonight and..." I let my mother drown on as she listed names of gourmet foods that grossed me out. I glanced over at Kim who looked just as bored as I did. I just broke up with someone today and I'm not the 'player' type but Kim was literally the prettiest girl I'd seen in ages. She wore no makeup whatsoever, wore clothes that made her look hot but not slutty and her hair wasn't sticky with hair spray but left to it's natural glow.

My dad caught my gaze and grinned at me before interrupting my mother and saying "Honey I think this meal is too 'complex' for the two older ones, why don't we let Jack take Kim to the diner down the street. If Kim's parents are okay with that of course." Kim parent's looked at each other and nodded, smiling in agreement. Kim's face lit up and she jumped from the couch and sprinted to the door. I chuckeled at her enthusiasim before grabbing my wallet and heading towards the door leaving the two whining younger brothers behind.

Once I got out side I spotted Kim trying to balance on my long board. I laughed as she fake pouted. "I'm trying my best okay?" I smiled at her and walked closer. "You wanna skate to the diner?" She looked at me and started laughing hard. "I can't skate to save myself." She replied through gasps of air.

"You don't need to know how to" I replied.

5 Minutes later Kim and I were both on the long board. She stood still in front of me, gripping my arms which were protectively around her waist whilst I skated. "Jack if we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill you." She screamed over the loud wind which whizzed by us as I picked up speed. "You have to learn to trust me Kim, I'd never let you fall." I replied pulling her closer to me softly by the waist.

What is wrong with me?! I just met this girl and I'm talking to her like she's my girlfriend. I seriously have to get my shit together. I was brought out of my thoughts by Kim who looked me directly in the face and whispered "I don't know why but I trust you more then other guys...THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." I laughed at her statement and played it cool but that didn't stop my mind from wandering to what she said before.

I was falling too fast and I had to stop or this would end terribly, from what I heard Kim's only here for the summer and I felt like I wanted more then just 'summer love' from her.

I shook my head as if trying to make all the bad thoughts go away and slowed to a stop as we came across the 80's themed diner. The moment Kim got off she doubled over and began taking heavy breaths. I stood beside her rubbing her back. "That wasn't too bad was it?" She turned and glared at me. "I thought I was going to die." I laughed before saying "You trusted me though. More then most boys apparantly." I gave her a cocky grin and she rose from her hunched over postion and gave me a light punch in the arm before quoting what I'd said earlier.

"I'd never let you fall Kim." She said in a deep and romantic voice. I blushed a light pink and she grabbed my wrist pulling me into the diner. Out of no where I moved my hand lower down and locked my fingers with hers. She looked down at our hands and blushed but didn't let go. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

We were moving quick. We only met about an hour ago and we're already holding hands. I don't even know how this happened, but I do know one thing. This summer was going to be wicked.

**I promise the chapters will get better as you read on! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**REVIEW because they motivate me to write and upload faster! :)**


	3. Night at the Diner

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING :)**

**I got a lot of reviews asking for a LEOLIVIA fic on my last story so I decided to start that too! :) Check it out if you're a leolivia fan!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Kim POV**

We each slipped into one of the booths and Jack insisted on picking what I was going to eat because he claims that he comes here all the time and knows what's best. Call it my 'teen hormones' but I've totally got the hots for Jack. I've literally met him just an hour ago and he's already charmed me, something most boys cant do because they either try too hard or are complete assholes.

I'm not the type who just falls for anybody so the fact that I already have some feelings for Jack is a pretty big deal. I used to be that girl who always thought boys were perfect and that no relationship could end too badly but after getting screwed over more then once in a relationship I changed.

I know I had to slow my feelings down though because I was sure that if I didn't, the same thing was bound to happen all over again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a male waiter who looked around the age of 18 came over and asked us what we'd like. Jack got up and gave the waiter a bro hug, (he must come here real often) then sat and recited our orders. The waiter eyed me one last time before turning and heading back to the kitchen so he could give in the order.

"He's such a dick." Jack suddenly said breaking the silence in the air. I looked up in surprise and confusion. Hadn't Jack just bro hugged him? "He was totally checking you out and asked me for your number when we were hugging." I laughed as Jack scowled. "What's so bad about that?" I asked, not because I was okay with what the waiter did but more because I wanted to know why Jack was upset with it. "Nothing...I just think you can do better then a guy who just wants you for your figure." Jack said while shrugging.

I looked down at the checkered table and traced over the small scratches left over from the various people who sat in the same booth many time before myself. Jack's last comment brought back memories to the time I dated Ricky. The guy who used me and took complete control over my life. I almost lost my virginity to him, I was so completely blind to everything bad he was doing that I thought he was perfect.

He dumped me when a 'prettier' girl named Kelsey came to our school and he made sure to dump me in the worst way possible. During the home coming dance he made his way on stage and announced to the entire school that I was a slut bag that he only dated for my tits and ass.

It's been 4 months in counting and I still haven't fully recovered.

Jack brought me out of my thoughts by slipping beside me in the booth and pulling my shoulders towards him so I was looking right at him. "Are you okay? I called your name like 10 times and you completely ignored me." I shook my head and he pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do I feel so comfortable around you? I just met you and we already hug and hold hands and act like a couple and I don't even know what hobbies you like to do, what your favourite colour is, your last name, favourite food or wether you have a girlfriend!" I cried in frustration whilst pulling away from him.

He sighed before answering. "My names Brewer, Jack Brewer. I was born and still live here, I've been surfing since forever and I'm a black belt at karate. My favourite colour's green and I had a girlfriend about 3 hours ago but that ended horribly. Anymore questions?"

I was surprised at the fact that he did karate because I did too, until I quit two years ago because apparently cheerleaders 'are too precious for karate.' I shook my head and he smiled before saying "Well you know about me, but I know nothing about you."

I took a deep breath and started. "Kimberly Crawford is my full name, call me that and I'll drop kick your ass to space. My favourite colour's purple and I've lived in Seaford since birth. I used to do karate and was a black belt until I quit two years ago because I started cheerleading and the girl's made fun of me for it. I don't have a boyfriend, all the ones I've had screwed me over so I don't fall easy but with you it's different..." I said whispering the last part hoping he both would and wouldn't hear me.

Jack grinned and pulled me onto his lap. "Your different to me too Kimmy." I turned and wacked him on the arm before climbing off his lap and pushing him to his own booth. I narrowed my eyes at him and in my most menacing voice said "Call me Kimmy one more time and you'll be a dead man."

Jack laughed and opened his mouth to say something but the waiter cut him off by bringing our burgers, curly fries, onion rings and smoothies. After a wink and one last look he turned and left. Jack was glaring at the back of the waiters head and I shook my head smiling. Hopefully Jack was just as into me as I was him.

While we ate he brought back the topic of karate. "I train at the local dojo, it's small and there are only three other students that go there other than I but they're all my best friends. You wanna come check it out with me some time?" He asked with a half smile. "I don't know I'm pretty rusty and I-" Jack cut me off "Kim please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes and I caved. "Fine I'll come..." Jack grinned and got back to eating.

After managing to eat half of my giant burger, five onion rings and a quarter of the fries I leaned back to the booth with my hand on my stomach. Jack continued devouring the food and ended up finishing everything including the other half of my burger.

"How the hell do you eat so much and stay so fit?!" I asked in awe. Jack shot me a cocky smile "So you've been checking me out then?" he replied. My cheeks turned a light pink. Yes, I may or may not have subtly checked him out but I wasn't about to admit that. "Says the guy who couldn't remember his own name when he first saw me." I shot back with a cocky smile of my own.

Jack didn't miss a beat. "Hey I know a pretty girl when I see one." He added with a wink. I rolled my eyes but my cheeks still deepened.

We sat around for the next thirty minutes talking about our lives and thing that we liked and hated. Turns out Jack and I have a lot more in common then I'd expected. Jack, being the gentleman he was payed for the food and grabbed my hand as we walked out.

"Ride back with me?" He asked in a begging tone. "Fine" I grumbled and got on the long board with Jack right on my heels. This time I let my worries fade and simply enjoyed the ride. I threw my arms in the air and began screamed. "WOOO!" Jack laughed behind me and we soon pulled up to his house.

"See that wasn't so bad this time!" Jack said with one hand on my waist and the other with his board in hand. "I guess so." I shrugged whilst smiling. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 10pm. Woah, time sure goes by when you're having fun. I checked my house and the lights were on meaning my parents were already home.

"I should get going...My parents are already home and it's getting late." Jack nodded understandably but didn't let go of my waist. "I'm picking you up tomorrow, 11 o'clock sharp. Make sure you have something to swim in on, and a bag with sunscreen, towel, and well pretty much all the essentials." I smiled "Where are you taking me?" Jack grinned and winked. "Now that is for me to know, and for you to find out."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk towards my house but Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He pulled my face to his and planted a kiss on my cheek before sticking his hands in his pocket and walking towards his house. I was frozen on the spot and touched my cheek as if to make sure that it really happened and that I hadn't just realized the entire thing.

Once I was able to get back to my senses I turned to my house and started walking to the front door. My smile could be seen from a mile away and was impossible to wipe off my face. Oh what this boy does to me.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this :)**

**I'm also starting a LEOLIVIA fic, so check that out if you're interested.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKLY!**


	4. Day Out

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING**

**& I apologize for not updating...I frankly have too much going on in my life right now for me to update two stories...**

**Guys I'm putting my LEOLIVIA fic on HOLD. Sorry for disappointing you but I'd rather not update at all then update with awful mistakes and an awful plot. **

**If you're going to hate, then go ahead. I deeply dislike posting anything that doesn't make me feel proud and I'm already disappointed with how it is. **

**Once I've finished this fic, I'll continue!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Kim POV**

I stirred and shifted in my bed as I felt light shining down on my face along with the annoying feeling of someone watching me. I rubbed my eyes open and looked up to find the one and only Jack Brewer standing at my bedside.

It took a few minutes for my brain to register what was happening and when it did I freaked out and fell out of bed pulling my covers down with me. I wasn't completely naked, but wearing a pair of super short flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top which showed almost all my bra didn't mean I was fully dressed either.

Jack, who was wearing blue board shorts and a grey tank top which showed off his toned arms started laughing and I turned a deep red. "Why are you here? How did you get here? Who-" Jack cut me off and helped me stand while keeping his arms around me to hold the covers from falling, he pretty much ended up hugging me from behind and I loved how close we were. He blushed lightly and made us change position by sitting me down on the bed then sitting beside me himself before answering my question.

"Well I came to come get you as it's almost 11 and you haven't even gotten dressed yet. Your mom let me in. Her and your dad decided to spend the day in town whilst your brother and mine go to the arcade to game so no ones home for the day. She wanted me to keep you company and let you know that they're out, and I've spent the last 30 minutes hoping you'd wake up while standing here admiring your empty room."

I blushed lightly at the last part. "Why didn't you just wake me?" I asked. He grinned before replying "You look cute when you're sleeping...and your brother told me that if even did as much as try to wake you, you'd be grumpy for the rest of the day." I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm him before rising and walking over to grab some clothes for my suitcase. I headed to the connecting bathroom and stepped in to get dressed. Only once I'd entered the bathroom did I notice that I'd left the sheet and walked across my room in my revealing pyjamas. Oh what a great way to start the day.

After I put on my tie dye shorts which I made last summer, and a black tank top over my bikini I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and headed out my room to find Jack sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against my bed flipping through my photo album. That album had all my pictures in it since birth and I took it everywhere with me. It was pretty much my diary but in pictures.

"This is okay, but you know what would make it better?" He asked as I took a seat next to him. "What?" I said, curious to what his opinion was. "Pictures of us." He said smiling whilst standing and pulling me up with him. "I left my bag downstairs and theres something there I wanna show you." He said. "Alright, why don't you head downstairs and I'll quickly get my bag ready. Raid the fridge and eat whatever you like as long as you make me something too." Jack sighed and nodded then walked towards the door but suddenly turned and grabbed me from behind giving me a fright.

"You better hurry though. I've been patient but I won't wait much longer." Was all he said before turning and leaving as though nothing had happened. I shivered at his touch and felt disappointed that it left me so quickly. I'm pretty sure those words didn't just apply to me getting ready...I've only met him last night and I already felt more connected then I should. This summer would most definitely end in tears. I let out a breath in frustration and got back to getting ready.

When I finally managed to fit my towel, sunscreen, phone, headphones and everything else I needed into my aztec patterned bag, I slung it over my shoulder, popped my black Raybans* on my head and headed downstairs to see what Jack had whipped up for me.

I entered the kitchen and found Jack with two plastic bottles in his hand, each containing a cold berry filled beverage. "I made us smoothies for breakfast, it's almost lunch anyway and I plan on taking to out to eat so we shouldn't get too filled up." I nodded, grabbed my drink from his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks." I said then popped the straw in my mouth and dragging a slightly dazed Jack out the front door.

"So where we off to?" I asked as we walked across the beach. The local swimming area was a few miles behind us, so where we were currently walking was empty and silent beside the sounds of waves and the occasional squawking of seagulls circling the empty air. "I already told you it was a surprise, just be patient." Jack replied while gently sliding his fingers into my own and swinging our arms.

For the next thirty minutes we talked about anything and everything. We paused and sat for a bit which led to a small water fight and Jack tickling me endlessly. I know we'd only just met but our actions came natural and without hesitation. Anyone who saw us from afar would suspect us of being old friends or maybe even lovers and I constantly had to remind myself not to move too quickly.

We finally reached the very end of the beach where there was a large boulder which was about the size of a 13 story apartment and was absolutely massive compared to us. "What now?" I asked Jack, confusion evident in my voice. "This way." Jack said while leading me to the edge of the the beach right were the boulder and ocean met. The boulder led into the ocean so swimming across it was the only way you could get to the other side, but you wouldn't have to swim if you had a boat.

Jack pulled a rope which wrapped around the boulder hiding what it was attached to. After a few strong pulls a small white boat, (really more of a dingy) drifted over and Jack quickly grabbed my backpack and his own and threw it onboard before helping me on. "Hold on to the sides." He ordered while climbing in, unlatching the dingy from the rock and grabbing the small paddles. In about two minutes of paddling managed to get to the other side.

My eyes widened at the view. It looked like a personal beach as it was small and shielded by both the boulder we'd just passed by and another which was located at the 'end' of it. It was really just a small opening of sand which was closed from three sides. Two boulders on each side which connected to each other from above like an arch, leaving a large but private entrance and a large rock wall at the back of it, which also served as the wall of a cliff.

Jack had clearly added his own touches as a small shack made of natural materials like palm tree leaves and wood sat in the corner, while a bigger shack which could serve as a bedroom sat in the other. Waterproof bean bags and beach chairs where strewn around the sand and the entire pace reminded me of some cliche summer retreat.

"Wow." I breathed as I took my grey Vans* off and allowed the sand to envelope my toes. "You like?" Jack asked as he tied up the boat and came to my side. "It's beautiful." I replied my eyes and mouth still wide with awe. "I come here when I need to get away...No one knows about here besides my three close friends but they're too scared that they'll drift on the dingy so they never come without me." I nodded but still felt a bit confused. Why would Jack share someplace so personal with me? Well then again, we became quiet closer much faster then usual people but why show this to me when not even his family knew?

He grabbed my hand and I felt tingles run up my arm. Pulling my into the shade of an overgrown palm tree, he sat down on a blue bean bag and motioned to the red one beside him which I sat on. "I don't know why Kim...But I feel something special around you. I know we just met and I know I just had a breakup but you make me feel something no girl has ever made me feel before." He blushed and looked down while mumbling this, as if he thought that the less eye contact he made the less my 'rejection' would hurt.

I rubbed his forearm making him lift his pink cheeked face up to look at me and replied "I know exactly how you feel...and I know I should take it slow but there's just something about you that makes me feel safe." Jack smiled and looked me in the eye while saying "I'd never hurt you Kim." I smiled back at him and we started leaning in.

Of course a seagull decided to swoop by us just as we were about to kiss making both of us pull away with bright red cheeks and look around awkwardly. Jack broke the silence first with a snap of his fingers. "I just remembered that I wanted to show you something, give me a second." He said while jogging out from under the shade to go grab our bags which had been left carelessly lying on the sand.

He jogged over and placed the bags between us before pulling out a camera from his own. Not any kind of camera though, the old fashioned polaroid cameras. "This is so cool." I said while taking it from his hands as he began to fish for something else in his bag. I turned the camera so it was facing me and snapped a picture of my self. The mouth of the camera slowly pushed out a small picture and I grabbed it before flapping it so it would develop. Jack immediatly took the picture from my hands so I couldn't see the finished product.

"Jack give it back I don't want you to have it if it's ugly!" I cried out in frustration while trying to grab the picture which he kept high in the air. Jack stuck his free hand out in front of him as if to say 'stop' then looked at the picture. "This is beautiful." He said smiling goofily. "UGH JACK LETTME SEE IT!" I said jumping up and down until I finally managed to knock him down on the sand. We rolled over each other wrestling for the picture until I finally gave up and flopped on top of him, my head at his chest where I could hear his heart beating wildly. After a few minutes Jack gently rose pulling me up with him.

"Let's go for a swim then we can have lunch?" He asked I nodded and walked over to our bags so I could put my clothes away and put sunscreen on too. He stored the picture away in his bag before helping me put sunscreen on my face and sprinting towards the water.

He jumped right it but I stood at the edge looking at the clear blue water. "Come on Kimmy, is someone scared?" Jack asked in a baby voice while smirking. "NO! It's just cold..." I countered. A sneaky grin appeared across Jack's face and he sprinted towards me so fast, that I had absolutely no time to react.

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder before walking towards the blue sea. Less then a minute later he was in waist high water and my attempts of getting to land safely became useless. Finally he took me off his shoulder and placed me in the water in front of him. I instantly began shivering at the sudden coldness and wrapped my arms around myself whilst glaring at Jack who grinned in victory.

"You have to swim Kim or you'll be cold." He said before diving and swimming around me. Suddenly something grabbed a hold of my foot and I screamed. Jack swam back up to the surface laughing and I glared at him even more. "Does Kim want a hug?" He asked and my eyes widened and I shook my head frantically while getting away from a soaking wet Jack. He managed to grab a hold of me and pulled me to his toned chest which I hadn't really noticed until this minute as I was too busy plotting revenge.

He was really fit for a guy his age, but not overely fit either making him too bulky. For some unknown reason my hand was suddenly drawn to his chest and I traced over his muscles lightly with my fingers. "Enjoying the view down there?" Jack asked while looking down and smirking. I blushed deeply when I realized what I was doing. "The real question is are you enjoying the view from up there?" I countered, now well aware that he could probably see everything as my bikini was the strapless kind, and he was taller.

Jack blushed but made no attempt to pull away and simply replied "Very much actually, you have more then just a great personality." Along with a wink. I paused surprised at his forwardness and didn't know how to reply back. Jack thankfully 'saved' me by pulling me deeper into the water and saying "Now let's see if that body of yours can move as great as it looks."

He shocked me once again, this summer was to turn out to be something far better then I'd expected.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm going through a hard time, so reviews would mean the world to me...**

**REVIEW? :)**


	5. Sunsets & Confrontation

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :) **

**they were super kind and made me real happy! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it! :)**

**Jack POV**

Spending the day with Kim was amazing. She was everything I looked for in a girl and more, and that's saying a lot considering that we'd only met yesterday. I was currently sitting in the shade while Kim laid on a towel in front of me, tanning in the sun which was soon to go down as it was almost around 6pm. She smiled and bopped her head to the music that was coming from the boom box beside us as she tanned and I grinned at the sight of her.

Sitting up on her elbows she lowered her Raybans* and gave me a questioning look. "Whatcha starin' at?" She asked smirking. I didn't miss a step though. These little games with Kim were always fun and throwing her off guard was what I lived for. "You." I replied, seeing if it still brought the light blush to her cheeks as it had before.

I grinned in success when her cheeks deepened and she rose from her towel, brushing any extra sand off herself before grabbing my strewn shirt and putting it on. She flopped in the shade next to me and sighed. "I don't see why you keep saying this stuff about me...I'm pretty sure your ex and the girls who live around here are a lot fitter and prettier so just stop messing with me okay?" Kim's reply surprised me as she usually answers with a witty reply back.

I rose my eyebrows at her and she shook her head "I'm sorry okay I've just been screwed over by guys a lot, they always toy with my emotions and I think they mean something when they don't so I look like a fool in the end. Well I look like one now too...For telling you all this, look all I'm trying to say is that you just-" I cut her off in mid ramble and softly grabbed her face pulling it towards mine. I pressed my lips against her own and she melted into the kiss as did I, and kissed back.

We pulled away and Kim smiled up at me while biting her lip. I looked down at her and pulled her forehead to mine whilst saying, "I'm not like the other guys...I hope you don't see me as just another guy because I sure as hell don't see you as just another girl." Kim grinned and gave me another peck on the lips before saying "You were different from the moment I meant you." I grinned back and pulled her out of her own bean bag and on my lap and she laughed. "This is like some cliche movie...They end up happily ever after with a sunset in the background."

I smiled and buried my head in her neck before mumbling "We were meant to end up like this from the start." I felt Kim's cheeks spread into an even larger smile and she stopped and asked "Well...Where does this put us?" I shrugged and sighed "I don't know...I like you a lot but we've only known each other for two days! If anyone found out we were dating now I'd look like a player and you'd look like a slut." Kim nodded and turned to me before saying "So should we just stay friends for a bit, and see if we still feel the same in about a week or so?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Friends can do that, right?" Kim laughed and said "I guess so...Just not in front of other people."

"Whatever it take to make you mine Kimmy." I replied and with that, Kim leaned back into my arms and we spent a moment just staring at the beautiful colours which spread out into the sky like a water colour painting. Our moment of silence was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone and Kim jumped up from my lap cursing to herself. "I haven't called my parents all day they're probably freaking out!" She cried while rummaging through her bag trying to find the phone which the constant ringing was coming from.

She pulled the phone out in success and collapsed to the sand as she breathlessly answered "Hello? Mom? Hey...Yeah. Yeah. Oh, Okay...Um, Just hanging out. Yeah, Okay. Love you too. Bye." "Well that was strange." said Kim while pressing end on the call. "Lettme guess, they didn't worry about you at all?" I asked. Kim nodded before adding "They apparently decided to go out of town with your parents for the night, so they could 'explore' more of Cali. Meaning my brother and I are spending the night at your place." I grinned and pulled her to me. "Lucky us then." I said while kissing her neck. Kim laughed and pushed off me. "It's getting dark and the boys are hungry, we should start heading back."

I nodded and helped Kim clean up our stuff, leaving getting dressed for last. Kim was about to take my shit off when I shook my head. "It looks better on you anyway." Kim smiled and got on her tippy toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. I loved cheek kisses because there was something innocent yet loving about them. After packing away all of our stuff including our shoes and Kim's shorts (as the shirt stopped at mid thigh) we boarded the small boat and set off back to the main beach. The moon hung in the sky and illuminated the dark ocean making the whole seen beautiful.

Kim took a deep breath of ocean and said "You're so lucky to be living here...I'd kill to live by the sea all year long!" I chuckled and looked at her as I brought the boat towards the sand. "You'd miss Seaford though so that wouldn't be great." Kim thought for a second and shook her head. "Yeah I'll miss my house and my friend Grace, but I'd be more than happy to leave everything else."

I threw our bags out onto the sand and helped Kim out of the boat before tying it back onto the rock and pushing it behind the boulder. Whilst grabbing Kim's hand I looked up at the night sky and said "Then move here. You already have a house and you're getting to know the area..." Kim laughed. "I want to, but my dad's work is over at Seaford...If we had the possibility we'd move here right away because my parents love it here. They've been wanting to buy a house on the beach since I was a little girl and leaving this place behind for winter it going to be hard."

I nodded understandable and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Thirty minutes later the silence was broken as Kim was slapping my arm repeatedly because I made yet another perverted comment about her. I was unaffected by her slaps and picked her up, threw her on my shoulder and started jogging towards my house which would be slightly seen meaning we were close.

Kim yelled at me the entire way like she had the first time we'd longboarded together, but we finally came to conclusion that if I gave Kim a piggy back instead of carrying her like a sack of potatoes then we'd both be happy. She hopped onto my back and about 5 minutes later we reached my house. I was just about to put Kim on the ground and open the door when both our brothers opened the door, crossed their arms and inspected us.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked my brother and Kim gently slip of my back and stuttured "Nothing...W-we're just fr-friends um ya uh-" I swooped in to finish Kim's sentence. "Yeah friends I was just showing Kim around town and we went a bit far so it took us longer to get back." The two boys snickered and Kim's brother said "Went far in what way, road wise or sexually." Kim turned bright red and I had to hold her back from beating her brother up.

"Why don't you guys head up to the game room and Kim and I'll get dinner ready." The two boys nodded, still snickering and walked up the stairs as Kim and I headed toward the kitchen. My brother suddenly stopped. "Kim why are you wearing Jack's shirt?" He asked. "They 'went a bit far' remember?" Added Kim's brother and they broke out into laughter and started running as Kim chased after them.

Hiding the chemistry Kim and I had was going to be a lot harder than I'd expected.

**Sorry if this was a bit short! I promise I'll make the next longer!**

**REVIEW and I'll post faster! :)**


	6. Spending the Night

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPER SWEET REVIEWS :)**

**You're all too kind and thank you for bringing me to 100!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Kim POV**

After chasing the two brothers around the entire house I cornered them in the living room and grabbed them both by the collar. "Make one more statement about Jack and I, and I swear to God I'll kill you both." The two quickly nodded their heads in fear. My brother knew well what I could do what I was angry, and Jack's brother had never seen me like this so they were both scared shitless. "Good." I replied while letting go of them and dusting my hands.

The two scrambled up to the game room and I turned back towards the kitchen with proud smile on my face. Jack leaned against the frame of the door grinning at me and I smiled back. "That was pretty awesome." He said as I passed by him and towards the fridge so we could get dinner ready. "I like it when girls can stand up for themselves, all the girls I've dated have always been the super girly type that care more about their makeup than our relationship and can't fight to save themselves." He said while hopping up on the counter beside me as I grated the cheese which I grabbed from the fridge.

"I can't ever be like those girls you dated, I barely ever wear makeup, and if I do it's lightly done. The fact that I used to do karate doesn't help with the 'damsel in distress' act either." I said, not looking up from the cheese. Jack pulled me to his lips and kissed me hard. I kissed back. Letting go of the cheese, Jack slid of the counter and turned me so that I was sandwiched between him and the counter and what was supposed to be short innocent kiss led to a make out session which was interrupted by snickering. We both pulled away and turned to see both Alexander and Dylan holding back laughter. Jack pulled his arms off my hips and our cheeks immediately turned a bright red. "No one tells anyone anything. Understand?" Jack said in a low and scary voice.

The two boys could no longer contain their laughter and started laughing hard. "Wait to go bro, only the second day and you already got her!" Cried Dylan to Jack. "I expected you to find some surfer dude but not this fast!" Added Alex.

I rolled my eyes and continued blushing. "What happened to being friends?!" I asked Jack, my arms up in the air in frustration. Jack smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck (something he seemed to do when he was embarrased) and said "Well you just described exactly what I wanted in a girl and I didn't want to loose you when I had you right here with me." I gave him an unimpressed look. "I wanted to make the best of the moment?" Jack tried again. I sighed and turned to the two younger boys. "Keep your mouths shut. Jack and I aren't sure wether we want to date or not so we're going to try being friends first and see how that turns out because we feel like we're moving way too fast."

Dylan let out a breath and Alex rolled his eyes. "Can you not see that you're pretty much made for each other? You both trust each other more then half the people you've dated and you've only met yesterday!" Cried Alex. "Yeah, and Jack may be considered 'cool' but he isn't a douche bag or a player so he wouldn't make out with you after he just got out of a relationship unless he really liked you. Even then he sure as hell wouldn't be making out with you here 'cuz he never shows affection to his girlfriends around the house. He finds family and girlfriends combined weird. So he really really really likes you Kim! And no, I'm not just saying that because I heard him mumbling your name in his sleep last night." Added Dylan. Jack blushed the deepest red I've ever seen and look away as if he was trying to cover his face.

I hugged Jack from the side and he seemed surprised at the action but quickly wrapped his arms around me anyway. "Plus, if you two got married we'd be brothers!" Cried out Alex and the two highfived. I rolled my eyes. "Jack and I are going to do some talking outside, why don't you guys get the nachos ready?" I demanded more than asked. The two nodded and got to work as I opened the sliding glass door and walked onto the sand barefoot with Jack close behind me.

I lay back on the soft sand and looked up at the stars as the ocean water washed over my feet every once and a while cooling me off in the warm night. Jack lay beside me and after a few minutes silently mumbled "You make me a different person." I turned my head to face his and asked "How so?" Jack looked back at me smiling and replied "The butterflies in my stomach don't stop when I'm around you. I feel this constant need to be right beside you and touching you in some way. Anything from holding your hand to making out with you makes me feel dizzy and I don't think I've ever been this forward with both my actions and my words to anyone."

I laughed lightly and said "So I make you a pervert?" Jack laughed with me. "Yeah sort of." He said with a goofy grin. "But you make me happy too." I smiled and reached my hand out to grab his. "I know you think we're moving too fast but will you out on a date with me tomorrow? We'll spend the day at the public swimming area and the dojo so I can introduce you to my friends but I want to take you out to dinner afterwards."

"Didn't you already take me out to dinner?" I asked as the memories of out first night together filled my head. "That doesn't count, I wasn't prepared for someone like you to end up on my door step, let alone for us to end up eating together." I grinned at the memory of when Jack first saw me and forgot his name. "Fair enough, dinner for two then." I said and Jack pulled me closer to him then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We should head back before the two devils burn down the house." He said while looking back at the house. I laughed and rose from the sand. We both dusted off our clothes before walking hand in hand back to the house, both with a little extra leap in our step.

Turns out the boys didn't burn the house down but instead made the best tasting nachos ever. We all spread out on the couch eating and talking about funny sibling moments and embarrassing stories of our childhood.

It was really great seeing how well my brother and Jack got along as most of my past boyfriends never even spoke to Alex so he never liked them very much. Jack on the other hand was acting like the perfect big brother, (probably because he has experience from his own) and Alex was loving every moment of it. Dylan turned out to be very mature for his age he when wanted to be, and I discovered this when Jack and Alex dashed off to the garage so Jack could grab one of his old longboards to give to Alex leaving Dylan and I alone.

Dylan told me that he'd never seen Jack so into anyone so fast, and filled me in on the conversation they'd had last night after our dinner together. The things Dylan told me about their conversation made me endlessly blush and smile. Turns out Jack had been feeling the same way I was. "Please don't break his heart Kim, he may seem tough but I've never seen him fall so hard before." Was the last thing Dylan was able to say before Jack and a happy Alex came back.

We all continued to sit and talk when Alex suddenly brought up an important topic. "What about our parents? Are you guys going to tell them?" Asked both of the younger boys. Jack and I looked at each other and Jack shrugged "They'll end up finding out anyway. The area we live in is small and the moment people see me with Kim, word will get out that I'm with a 'mysterious blonde' so it's probably better to tell them now then let them find out later." I nodded and replied "Anything works for me, I'm pretty sure my parents are going to be happy to know that I'm with you and not some random surfer."

Jack smiled. "It's set then. I'll be the perfect gentleman and ask your parents if I can take you out tomorrow. With my charming words, they're bound to say yes and will probably end up telling my parents about it since they've become so close, so we'll end up killing two birds with one stone." I nodded in agreement to the plan and Dylan spoke up."Great idea but you might wanna work on the charm." Alex snickered and Jack growled angrily at his brother but made no attempt to get up and chase him.

We spent the rest of the night playing various board games and watching movies, then later decided to sleep on the couches spread out in the room instead of making actual beds so Jack fetched us all pillows and blankets. The boys were the first to go out like a light leaving Jack and I to sit on other sides of the room waiting for one of us to join the other. I was the first to crack and rose my my spot and walked over to Jack's tugging my blanket with me. I lay beside Jack so that I was facing him and even though we weren't doing anything special I've never felt more romantically attached to anyone before. I wished I could simply freeze this moment and stay in it forever.

"I'm a bit worried about you talking to my parents tomorrow." I admitted. Jack smiled and his hand went up to my face so he could push my long hair back. "Well I'm not worried at all, so you shouldn't be either." He whispered in response, making me feel much more relaxed. "My dad might be a bit tough. All the other guys have hurt me in some way, and now that he finally has a chance to talk to the guy beforehand he'll probably give you a speech about 'not hurting his daughter.'" Jack smiled.

"Well I'm not like the other guys, and your dad's a smart man. He should see how much I lo-" Jack paused and continued his sentence differently. "C-care about you, so I think we'll get along just fine." I knew what he was going to say before he changed his wording but my mind was too tired to function so I simply ignored it. "You're the first to actually go and ask him if you can take me out so you'll already be on his good side." I said with a yawn. Jack pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest before dazing of to sleep in the warmth and comfort of his arms. Just as sleep over took me I felt Jack kiss the top of my head and whisper something back but I was far along the road of sleep to comprehend what he was saying.

I didn't worry too much though, because something inside me said that I'd be hearing what he whispered many more times in the future.

**Sorry if this was too short, homework and writing is hard to juggle so I'm trying my best.**

**I also apoligize for any mistakes! :)**

**REVIEW? They always bring a smile to my face!**


	7. The Parents

**know I haven't updated in forever but I have a valid reason.**

**Someone close to me has been hospitalized (so I've spent a lot of time worrying about them) and homework has been piling up, I've also started writing an actual book...Let's see how that's going to turn out.**

**I apologize again, and I hope you enjoy and if you have any extra questions don't be afraid to PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

Jack POV

I woke up the next morning and felt the heat of another body beside mine. I opened my eyes to see blonde hair sprawled everywhere and smiled. Memories of last night flooded back and I suddenly felt my stomach churn. I had to speak to Kim's parents today. I told Kim I wasn't worried but who wouldn't be worried about talking to their crushes parents?!

I shook the bad thoughts off and looked around the room to see that the boys had already woken up and were most likely having breakfast because I could bacon and egg coming from the kitchen. I gently nudged Kim awake and chuckled as she buried her head deeper into my neck. "Kim we have to get up before our parents get home, the fact that you're almost on me won't give your dad the best impression." Kim suddenly sat straight up on panic almost falling of the couch but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "What time is it?" Kim groaned rubbing her eyes awake. I laughed "You really aren't a morning person are you?" I said more then asked. Kim nodded and flopped back onto the couch.

The door to the kitchen opened and the two boys popped their heads out. "We got breakfast ready, you guys coming?" Asked Alex. I glanced at Kim who pulled the blanket over her head and I then turned my attention back to our brothers. "Yeah we'll be there in a soon but you guys can start eating it'll take me a few minutes to get Kim up." Alex nodded in agreement and laughed. "It's gonna take you more then a few minutes." He called out as the door shut behind him. I turned back to Kim and pulled the blanket off her and she groaned whilst blindly searching for the covers. "Babe we have to get dressed and eat. Get up!" I cried. Kim turned to lie on her stomach and put her arms on her head.

I thought to myself and decided to tickle her. Big mistake. Less than 5 minutes later I was on the floor because Kim punched me in the gut. She had a strong swing. I sat beside her on the couch and rubbed her forearms. "Kimmy please get up?" I asked. "No." Replied Kim stubbornly. I put feather light kissed on her neck and shoulder. "If you don't get up I'm going to continue doing this." I said. Kim smiled but refused to open her eyes. "That's not a problem, I like it." She replied. "Bare in mind that our parents could be home at any minute and I won't stop when they get here."

Kim's eyes shot open and she jumped off the couch. "Time for breakfast!" She cried and dusted her pajama shorts and tank top off before walking off to the kitchen. I shook my head smiling and folded the blankets and stacked the pillows before making my way over to breakfast.

We all sat around the circular table and inhaled all the food on the table. By 'we' I mean the boys and I. Kim leaned against the kitchen counter and ate a bowl of fruit salad while watching us in disgust. "How can you guys eat so much fatty food in the morning?!" Kim asked in a petrified tone as Alex ditched his fork and dug into his food with his hands. "We're teenage boys this is normal stuff." Dylan replied while stuffing bacon into his mouth and waving Kim off. Kim rolled her eyes in disgust and finished the rest of her food off before putting her stuff in the dishwasher. I finished a few minutes afterwards but our two brothers were still going strong. "Hey you guys are cleaning up the mess you made!" Said Kim while we walked out the kitchen and headed back to the living so we could watch some cartoons before our parents got home.

The moment Kim flipped the tv on, the door rang. Kim's eye brows rose and we both got up to answer it. Just as I was about to open the door Kim pulled me back by the shoulder and planted a deep kiss on my lips. "Good luck." She whispered smiling before pulling away and going to get her brother from the kitchen.

I took a moment to regain myself and opened the door to be pulled into a hug by my mother. I was bombarded with questions which were all along the lines of 'Did you guys do okay?' and 'Did you miss us?'

After several rounds of hugs and answering questions Kim, Alex and Dylan came from the kitchen only to go through the same process of hugs and questions. "Why don't you two come home and freshen up then you can head back out again?" Asked Kim's mom. Kim and Alex nodded, grabbed the clothes they wore yesterday and the key to there house before waving to Dylan and I then heading out the front door. Our parents hugged and arranged another dinner for tonight then departed.

I decided that it was probably better if I talked to Kim's parents now because I might not get the chance later. I reopened the door and jogged over to her parents who were making there way down my driveway. Kim and Dylan were already in the house so this was perfect timing.

"Excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Crawford?" I called. They both turned in confusion and stopped allowing me to catch up to them. "Did we forget something son?" Asked Kim's dad. "Um no, uh Mr. Craw-" "Call me Dan!" Cried Kim's dad while patting me on the back. "Uh Dan..." I started while scratching the back of my neck. "Um so I was uh just um.." Mrs. Crawford smiled and me and gave me an urging nod of the head as if to say 'Go on.'

Might as well just spill it, I don't think I could embarrass myself more then I already have. "I uh really like spending time with your daughter and I was wondering if you'd allow me to take her out on um...a date tonight?" I asked quickly while looking down. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Perfect.

"Oh!" Cried Mrs. Crawford with a smile on her face. "Hear that Dan? Our little girl's growing up!" Dan was too busy eyeing me to take notice in what his wife was rambling about. After a few minutes of awkward silence in which I swore I thought I was going to melt from humiliation, Dan spoke. "What makes you worthy of taking her out?" He asked. I thought for a second before replying "I could never say I was 'worthy' of a girl like Kim, she's amazing and I don't think anybody will ever be at a high enough standard for her. I'm just a nice guy who's fallen hard for your daughter and wants to make her as happy as she can be."

's eyes welled up and she dabbed her eyes with her fingers. Dan broke out into a smile and laughed. "I was going to let you take her in the first place, I just wanted to see how much you really care for her. You're a good boy son and you're the first to be this brave and come and talk to me, your little speech was real great too. I wouldn't mind seeing Kim around you more often." He said with a wink. I pulled them both into a hug. This action didn't just surprise them but me too...Since when do I hug other people's parents? "Thank you sir! You won't regret your choice!" I said and they laughed. After a quick goodbye I sprinted back to my house and grabbed my phone to call Kim.

She picked up on the first ring and was laughing hard. "You hugged them!" She said between laughs. "You were watching from your window?" I guessed. "Sure was." Kim replied. "Good thing I was too, I wouldn't have wanted to miss that hug and who knew your face could get so red!" She added teasingly. I rolled my eyes and realized she couldn't see me.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked. "Nope." Kim said sighing, "But you'll tell me tonight right?" She asked. "I'll have to think about it." I replied in a posh tone. Kim huffed into the phone. "You're so annoying." She claimed and I opened my mouth to answer but heard "Kim we have talk to you about something!" Coming from Kim's line. "I'll be done in a minute!" she yelled in response. "I gotta go, come pick me up in an hour and you can take me to introduce your friends." She said. "Alright, see you soon Kimmy." I said. "Bye!" Was her reply and she quickly hung up afterwards.

I flopped onto my bed and rubbed my forehead. Tonight HAD to be special, and after a few minutes of thinking I got the perfect idea.

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I promise the next chapter will be far longer!**

**Don't worry I'm going to update faster this time!**

**REVIEW :) It'll make my sour mood better & I'll update faster!**


	8. Meeting the Boys

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, my laptop broke and my wireless was out for a while as well, plus my schedule has gotten even busier then usual! **

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait 3**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it :)**

* * *

**Kim POV**

After hanging the phone up I ran downstairs to see what my parents were up to. They sat side by side on the big brown couch in the living room and eyed me as I walked in and sat in front of them. "Everything alright...?" I asked nervously. Just because they'd taken Jack's news lightly doesn't mean they would be the same with me.

Minutes passed and neither of them spoke but just watched me as if they were trying to think of how to approach me with the topic they were about to open.

My mom spoke first. "Kimmy, Jack came to us a few minutes ago, and he asked to take you on a little date." My dad took it from there. "Honey we're completely fine with that because Jack is a sweet boy and we know his parents very well." He paused and thought for a bit, searching for the words he could use next. "We're just afraid you'll get too attached and have a hard time leaving here. I've never seen you get so comfortable with someone so fast, so please be careful Kim, both physically-" I blushed uncontrollably at the awkward images which flashed through my brain "- and emotionally, we don't like seeing out baby girl with a broken heart."

I smiled at the both of them and rose from my spot to give them a hug. "Thanks guys, but please don't worry about me. Yeah I like Jack a lot...But I'm mature enough to know what I'm getting myself into, I'll be alright." My parents smiled and my mom rose her eyebrows before saying "Whatever you say Kimmy." I rolled my eyes and corrected her "Kim mom." She chuckled and headed to the kitchen while my dad grabbed the remote and turned the sports channel on. I turned and jogged up the stairs but stopped and took one last look at my parents. I was such a lucky girl.

**Jack POV**

After my conversation with Kim, I called up my best friends Milton, Jerry, and Eddie and told them to meet me at the dojo in an hour. They all agreed without questioning me and I shut the phone with a smile on my face.

I rummaged through my closet and pulled out my usual attire. A plain black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. After running my fingers through my hair and shoving my phone and wallet in my pocket, I checked my watch to see that I still had 30 minutes to pick up Kim. I decided to head down to the beach and sit there for a bit so I could my head straight. Everything in my life was perfect at the moment, but summer wouldn't last forever and I wanted Kim in my life for much longer then 2 months.

I headed downstairs and was about to leave through my back door when suddenly my mom popped out of no where with a knowing smile on her face. "Where do you think you're going mister?" She said in a teasing tone. Confusion filled my face and I closed the door behind me before replying "Um I'm heading down to the beach...Something up?" My mom rolled her eyes. "Of course something's up! You have a date with Kimberly-" "Kim" I corrected and she restarted her sentence "You have a date with KIM tonight and you need to make it perfect Jack. I know you've had many girlfriends but Kim means much more to you then them-"

I interrupted her from her rant "Hold up, how do you even know I have a date with Kim tonight, and you've never seen us together, why do you think she means more to me then the rest." My mother took a deep breath and began her explanation. "Kim's mom called me to ask about the recipe for a dish I made the first night they came over and we got into the topic of tonight and she mentioned that you were kind enough to ask them if you could take Kim out." I blushed lightly but shook it off and replied. "Yeah well I didn't want to do anything without Kim's parents' approval because you and dad are close friends with them.." My mom smiled and gave me a nod as if to tell me that I could leave now. Just as I was out the door she called me back. "Jack." I stuck my head back inside and gave her a questioning look. "I know you care about her, so don't screw up." I smiled lightly and blushed. "I won't."

**Kim POV**

I smiled at myself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to pull on my vans. Jack called me earlier and told me to meet him at the beach behind our houses. I pulled on my black vans which went perfectly with my simple outfit which consisted of ripped short shorts and a plain white tank top, with my black bikini underneath. I called out a goodbye to my parents and jogged down to the beach to find the shaggy haired boy I was looking for sitting with his legs spread out towards the ocean. I giggled as I decided to give him a fright and slowly crept up behind him.

"Boo!" I whispered into his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Jack laughed and let himself fall into my arms so his head ended up in my lap. I smiled down at him as I played with his hair and he grinned. "You look pretty upside down." He said and I blushed lightly before putting on a fake girly girl act. "OMG does this mean you don't like me right side up, ugh Jack our relationship is soo over." Jack sat up and put his hand on my neck pulling me into a kiss. When we pulled away he smiled. "Don't ever act like that again you remind me of my ex and that's the last thing I need, you're perfect just the way you are so don't ever change." I smiled and used my long hair to cover my blushing cheeks then grabbed his hand as he rose from the sand pulling me up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we walked hand in hand towards the road. "I'm going to take you to the dojo so I can introduce you to my friends." Jack replied pulling me along the sidewalk. I suddenly stopped making Jack almost fall over. "What's the matter?" He asked while cocking his head to the side and giving me a questioning look. "What if they don't like me?" I said quietly. Jack rose his eyebrows as if he didn't understand the question then suddenly broke out laughing. Now it was my turn to be confused. "Are you crazy Kim?! They're going to love you! You aren't like any of the girls I've ever dated so they'll be more then happy to meet you." I blushed slightly and smiled at how stupid I was being. "Yeah well you're right, I'm like, the raddest person ever so they'll be more then happy to meet me." I said cockily. Jack responded by saying "Woah there Kim, don't get too ahead of yourself." I rolled my eyes and huffed while he chuckled and pulled me closer to him my putting his arm around me.

**Jack POV**

The moment I opened to glass doors to the small dojo which was surrounded by fast food restaurants and shops all three of by best friends stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde beauty beside me.

Jerry, my latino friend who thought he was a player, was the first to regain himself and 'smoothly' walk over to Kim so he could sweet talk her. Of course Kim, being the girl she was immediately stuck her hand out in a 'stop' motion and said "Unless you want to be able to have children, I suggest you keep away." Jerry laughed and continued walking over, "Aww you're cute thinking you can hurt me and all." I could feel Kim's anger boil as Jerry poked her nose. In one swift motion she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. Jerry started wailing in pain and Eddie and Milton immediately pulled themselves out of their trance and hid behind punching dummies.

I laughed out loud, and after managing to regain myself I introduced Kim. "Hey guys, this is Kim. She's spending the summer here and she's my neighbor, a black belt...Also girlfriend." Kim smiled and I grabbed her waist pulling her close to me. Jerry crawled away from us and towards the punching dummies. "Guys it's okay she doesn't bite, and let's be real. This wasn't the first time a girl powned Jerry." The boys nodded agreeingly and came out from their hiding places.

My nerdy friend Milton spoke first. "H-hi I'm Milton!" He stuttered as he held his hand out to Kim. Kim smiled brightly "Nice to meet you Milton, nice dojo you guys have." Milton gained confidence in Kim's response and launched into a long explanation about the history of the dojo. Milton was the smartest person I've ever met which was both a good and bad thing as he could ramble for hours about anything, yet was always there to help with homework and personal issues.

Eddie, my african american friend with a talent for cooking, spoke over Milton. "Milton not again man!" Milton stopped talking and huffed while taking a seat on one of the benches. "Hi I'm Eddie." He as he shook Kim's hand. "Nice to meet you too Eddie, lovely uh scents you got there." Said Kim while pointing to the various car fresheners Eddie had hanging around his neck. "Thanks! I actually collect a bunch of different kinds and-" Jerry immediately interrupted Eddie. "Hi, um I'm Jerry and I'm sorry for what happened earlier I didn't know about um.." Kim laughed while saying "It's fine really I should be the one apologizing, I should've warned you better."

"Awesome! Now that we're friends let's go eat!" Cried Jerry as he walked out the dojo without even waiting for us. Milton and Eddie ran after Jerry leaving Kim and I behind. "Did he just?" Kim asked confused. I laughed, "There's a lot you have to learn about my boys to understand them, especially Jerry he's um..." Kim caught on. "Special" She said with a wink and I laughed. Hand in hand we headed of the dojo and off to Falafel Phil's.

Tonight was going to be absolutely amazing.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't include the date in this chapter, I've spent the last three weeks trying to write it, and I simply won't post it until it's perfect :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and sorry once more for such a long wait! **

**REVIEW and i WILL post faster x**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE

**Sorry for the Author's Note! **

**So a lot of stuff has been going on in my life right now, and I started writing a real book! (cue success music)**

**The sad news is that I frankly just don't find time for Fanfiction anymore…I'm thinking of dropping it and not writing any longer on here.**

**I haven't made my decision yet but please PM or review telling me what you think I should do?**

**Once again, sorry for letting y'all down and please express your thought freely! I won't be upset with any hate and such because I know I've been horrible and haven't written in ages…**

**Just leave your opinion in a review! (or PM me, either works)**

**Thanks! **


	10. Day with the Gang

**Your reviews and PMs were amazing! **

**I never expected to get this much recognition on Fanfiction (or just about anywhere) so this was a huge deal for me.**

**Y'all were super kind (too kind!) and I decided that I just couldn't let you all down!**

**I will be finished "A Summer to Remember" and hopefully the Leolivia fic too!**

**Bare in mind that I'm still extremely busy so the updates won't be as often as they were with my very first Fanfic…**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND PMs THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY Y'ALL ARE THE SWEETEST!**

**-this isn't the best chapter (ITS SORT OF A FILLER), I'm trying to get back into FF writing! It's been a while – **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING ELSE WITH A STAR BESIDE IT**

* * *

**Kim POV**

"So Kim, you excited about the date tonight?" Asked Milton as we walked towards our last stop for the day, The Groovy Smoothie (Eddie states they make the best smoothies in town). I blushed lightly and nodded while looking behind Milton and I to find Jack laughing at Eddie who was trying to give Jerry a piggy back ride.

"Jack's a great guy." I stated as I turned back to Milton. "I've never seen him fall this fast for anyone!" He exclaimed. I laughed before saying "Milton I've seen the girls around here, I'm sure Jack's dated some great people." Milton shook his head with lightening speed. "You've seen what they look like, not their personality. More than half of them are sluts and the ones who aren't sluts have a lower IQ than Jerry!" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Kim really though…You're the first girl we've approved of and the first that we've seen Jack this way with. He's barely taken his eyes off of you for the whole day and has glared down any guy who's tried to flirt with you. I blushed before stating "Milton no guys talked to me today so none of them could've flirted." Milton rolled his eyes. "Are you that blind? Even the ticket guy at the arcade checked you out and was about to make a move but Jack gave him his famous glare."

This made me blush an even darker red. Thankfully I didn't have to reply to his statement as a screaming Jerry rode past us on Eddie's back. All three of us doubled over in laughter as we watched the pair run off into the diner, with the rest of us close behind.

After Jerry and Eddie finally finished their competition on who could drink the most smoothies (both got disqualified for throwing up after the 5th) we paid for the check and walked out to the front door. All three boys gave me a hug and we all made plans to meet up the next morning. Milton wished me luck and Eddie gave me a pat on the back before they turned to leave.

Right as Jack grabbed my hand to walk me home Jerry called out "Ayo kids make sure you use protection, we don't need a anotha lil Kim or Jack runnin' round!" Milton and Eddie burst out into a fit of laughter. I turned and gave them a sinister smirk. All three boys sprinted off and I grinned in victory.

**Jack POV**

I smiled at Kim and how she managed to scare off the gang. We ended up having a pretty chill day and the guys loved her (just as I'd suspected) but I had zero alone time with Kim. It would all be made up for tonight though and I couldn't wait.

Kim smiled back at me and I noticed I'd dazed off. I pulled her face closer to mine and gave her a short peck on the lips. "What was that for?" She asked confused. I shrugged and stuffed in hands in my pockets. "I missed you that's all." She grinned and gave me a side hug and we started walking back to our neighborhood.

"So the guys weren't that bad right?" I asked. Kim looked up at me and laughed. "They're a crazy bunch and I loved spending time with them Jack…Thank you so much for introducing them to me! I know I've only known them for a day but we all clicked really well you know? Milton's already like the wise older brother, Eddie is just amazing with food it's like he knows just what to make us eat and where, and Jerry, God as annoying as he is he also never fails to make us laugh."

Kim looked up to see me giving her a teasing smile. "You're adorable when you ramble." I said and Kim blushed a light pink before pulling away from my arm (which I had around her) and punching me. I didn't even flinch but instead grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder, which led to her kicking and screaming. We finally got to her driveway and she was totally out of energy.

"Alright well I'll pick you up at around 9 so that'll give you two hours to get ready and you can just dress semi dressy I guess well it's up to you I mean you look great in everything and I don't really know what-" Kim cut me off my pressing her lips against mine but she pulled away too fast for me to react.

"You're cute when you ramble." She said before turning to her house and leaving me stunned.

She gets me every time.

* * *

**Alright so I'm aware this wasn't my best chapter at all!**

**This was really a filler, I just wanted to let you know I'm writing!**

**Your reviews and PMs fueled me to write faster! **

**You're all the sweetest and you wanted to know some basic information about me soo yeah…**

**I just turned 14 about a month ago**

**I'm a girl? (incase that wasn't obvious)**

**I've writted 15 chapters to my book so far but I don't want to mention the plot and such just yet!**

**I'll most likely be posting the story somewhere on the web so I'll be able to put a link up incase any of you are interested in checking it out!**

**Once again thank you so so much for the amazing reviews and PMs it means so much to me that you took time to actually write something up! **

**-sorry for the awful writing, it's late here but I PROMISE the next will be much better-**

**REVIEW AND I'LL DEFINETLY WRITE FASTER!**


	11. Date Night

**Thank you for the sweetest reviews!**

**Apologizing once more for the past chapter (it was awful)**

**This one isn't my best either, but I'm trying to get back to writing this way! It's been a while!**

**-BTW I USED TO BE sunnyskiesforever BUT I'VE CHANGED MY PENNAME TO JustThatWriter- **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING WITH A STAR BESIDE IT**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I smiled to myself as I unlocked the front door. My parents and brother were currently at Jack's house as they were planning on going out to dinner together while Dylan and Alex stayed home alone. My mother texted me earlier telling me that they were having a few appetizers at Jack's place before heading out. This meant Jack was going to get bombarded with questions of all sorts while I got ready in peace. Oh the joy of being home alone!

I jogged up to my room and quickly pulled out my portable stereo and started blasting my current favorite tunes before hopping in the shower. After my shower, while dancing around my room, (I was supposed to be looking for my hair brush) I noticed that I actually wasn't stressed for this date at all. With all my other boyfriends I'd stress out over the perfect outfit and makeup and hair but with Jack I knew he'd accept me the way I was. Or at least I thought he would, and that was good enough of an excuse for me.

I settled on a black high wasted circle skirt and a white crop top paired with my burgundy Vans*. I left my hair naturally wavy and put on little to no makeup. This was the easiest I'd ever gotten ready for a date! I grabbed my small gray cross-body bag and filled it with the essentials (my phone, wallet) then checked my watch. I had twenty minutes to spare.

I headed to the living room and switched on the tv which I hadn't touched since we'd gotten here. It immediately switched onto the Simpsons* and I spent the next twenty minutes laughing at jokes that weren't even that funny. I was just really excited.

Finally the door rang and I ran to answer it. A smiling Jack decked out in jean shorts, a white t-shirt and black Janoskis* stood in front of me. "You look gorgeous." He said with his eyebrows rise. I grinned and stepped out. After the locking the door behind me I grabbed Jack's hand, gave him a peck on the cheek and starting walking down the driveway and towards a night filled with fun.

**Jack POV**

Kim looked absolutely stunning. I know that sounds cliché and stupid but it was completely true. All my other girlfriends (Donna being a prime example) dressed extremely slutty and had so much makeup that when they tried to hug me all their makeup would rub onto my shirt, and let me tell you, foundation is not easy to get off clothing!

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me and she looked up and smiled. "Kim the summer has only started and I already know it's going to be the best one yet." Kim sighed "You're right but I just don't know how I'm going to leave in the end…I already feel so attached to this place…It's going to be hard." I nodded in agreement "Let's not think about that now though, we still have a good two months ahead of us." "That's true." Kim said and paused before adding, "Where are you taking me by the way?" I grinned down at her. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

For the next 20 minutes, we talked about everything and anything. It was all so natural with Kim, I didn't feel like I had to fake anything or worry about boring her either because she liked listening and actually talked a lot too (unlike most of my girlfriends, who either did all the talking or didn't listen at all).

**Kim POV**

Suddenly Jack stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. A blindfold. "Kimmy you've got to trust me with this okay?" "Alright, but call me Kimmy again and I wont hesitate to strangle you with that blindfold." Jack chuckled and gently put the blindfold on then tied it. "Can you see anything?" He asked. I gave a frustrated sigh; I couldn't see anything even if I tried! Not even a tiny peek. "I'll take that as a no then." Jack said, a smile evident in his voice.

He hooked his arm in mine and started walking me towards (what sounded like) the water. He stopped at one point and picked me up bridal style that made me squeal and him laugh. We were definitely in the water, I could hear and feel Jack walking through it. Where on earth was he taking me? "Jack if this is some sick prank and you're going to drop me in the water I'll –" I was cut off by Jack gently placing me in a seat (I was starting to think it was a boat) and shuffling around before getting seated himself. "Can I take the blindfold off now?!" I asked impatiently. "Not yet." Jack replied. I crossed my arms and pouted in frustration.

About 5 minutes later (which felt like 30 minutes) Jack gave me the cue to take of the blindfold, and the moment I did, my mouth hung open in awe. Jack and I were seating in a small boat (one which was bigger than the dingy we'd taken to the closed off beach, but smaller than an average paddle boat) in middle of the ocean, where there was nothing but the moon and the stars as a source of light. The moon reflected light onto the dark ocean making it shimmer and the town lights which were far behind us looked magical. I couldn't formulate words to express the beauty of the location or my gratitude to Jack for planning such a beautiful date.

"So umm, do you like it?" Asked a nervous sounding Jack, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you kidding?! I love it! Jack this is beautiful!" I exclaimed. He laughed at my excitement. "A beautiful girl like you deserves a beautiful date right?" He said with a half smile. I grinned. "You really didn't have to do all this you know, I would've been happy with just going to the diner." I said whilst looking around me. "Yeah I know, but I wanted to do this Kim. You're such a special girl."

I blushed like the idiot I am and Jack smirked in success. "Looks like the tomato's back." He said, smiling while slowing moving to the middle of the boat. I rolled my eyes but blushed a deeper red. He sat on the floor of the middle of the boat, with his back pressed against the side of it and his legs sprawled in front of him. I slid out of my seat and joined him on the floor.

"I feel so tiny when I look up." Jack said while tipping his head back to gaze at the stars. "You can't see the stars back in Seaford." I said while gazing up along with him. The sky was a beautiful deep black and stars of all sizes twinkle in the beyond. The moon itself already did a grand job of illuminating the sky, but the stars too shined almost as bright, making the sky an entire collision of lights.

I felt someone's eyes upon me and when I turned I found Jack staring and smiling. "I would ask you what you're looking at but you'd probably give some cheesy cliché response that would make me blush so I won't bother." I said while staring back. Jack chuckled, "As if you don't dig my charm!" he exclaimed while popping an imaginary collar. I rolled my eyes but scooted closer to him and cuddled into his chest.

We laid like that for what seemed like ages but the soothing silence was broken by Jack's growling stomach. "Someone sounds hungry." I said while poking his stomach. He blushed a light pink before saying "I'm a growing boy, I'm always hungry." He then proceeded to pull out a large picnic basket, which, until that moment, I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh my god it's like Mary Poppins' bag!" I cried in awe as Jack continued to pull out food from the basket. He had everything from hot dogs to fresh watermelon, in portions big enough to feed a whole family! Jack laughed, "Well I didn't know what you'd like so-" "So you bought the entire grocery store?" I finished for him. He grinned before taking a bite out of a chocolate covered strawberry, "Dig in!"

**Jack POV**

After we ate (more like I ate, Kim was full after just 30 minutes!) we spent the rest of our night lying in the boat, talking, laughing, and even crying. I got to know Kim a lot better and hopefully same went for her. We were so caught up in our conversation we didn't even notice the time until Kim's phone vibrated signaling that she'd gotten a text.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her iPhone*, and unlocked the screen to find that Alex had texted her; "Jus letting u kno its near 1:30am and parents r probs gonna be here soon, don't be 2 late we dont want yall in trouble." Mine and Kim's eyes both opened wide at the time. "JACK OUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Kim yelled. As much as they trusted us, it was still completely natural for parents to get completely pissed when their teen son/daughter it out alone with a member of the opposite gender way past midnight.

"Don't worry Kim we'll get there before them, just chill a bit..." I said. Kim rolled her eyes. "Ever think about taking your own advice?" She said while pointing to my leg, which I was subconsciously bouncing up and down in stress.

I was quick with the paddles and got us back to shore in about 3 minutes time, it took us 5 minutes to dock the boat and clean up the picnic and another 20 to walk to the house. We halfway up the sandy path alongst the ocean that led us to our homes when Kim stopped walking, effectively making me stop too as our hands were clasped together.

I turned and looked at her in confusion but she got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine before I could question her. She pulled away before I even got a chance to kiss her back. She looked down smiling and mumbled "I just wanted to thank you for today…I haven't felt this happy in a while and I'm glad you're the person making me feel this way and not some douche who's just messing with my feelings you know? I've had a lot of trust issues lately but I don't feel that way with you and I got to know you even better on this date and I just, okay I'm rambling again but there's so much to say and –"

I dropped the picnic basket, which was in one hand and her hand, which was in the other before grabbing her waist and pushing her up against the nearest palm tree. I kissed her roughly and Kim kissed back. Her kisses made my stomach drop and (as girly and cliché as this sounds) my knees go weak, everything she did drove me insane. Something that was supposed to only last a minute ended up as a 15 minute make out session, which would've gone on for even longer if Kim's phone hadn't vibrated again. I pulled away but kept my hands on the palm tree by each side of her head trapping her between the tree and me. She dug into her bag searching for her phone to find that she'd gotten another text from Alex, which read "Parents r home, D & i r distracting them. We said u were hanging out near the water behind the house. Hurry b4 they check on u!"

Kim and I spent no time exchanging words. We knew exactly what we had to do. I grabbed the picnic basket and we started full out sprinting to my house. Once we got there we saw Dylan in the window up in his room signaling that the parents were coming out. Kim and I quickly sat on the sand and started randomly talking so we'd look like we'd been there a while.

We heard the back door open and turned to smile at our parents. None of them looked suspicious, but instead tired and curious to hear about our night. My mom, being the nosiest of them all, was the first to speak. "Did you have a nice night together?" I smiled and tried to reply as quickly as possible because the last thing I wanted was for my mother to decide that we needed to have a whole conversation about out date. It was already extremely awkward having both sets of parents here, no need to make it worse by going into the details. "Yeah we had a blast." I replied.

Now it was Kim's mom's turn to question us. "Do anything special in particular?" She asked grinning. Kim turned back towards the ocean so our parents wouldn't notice the deep blush on her cheeks. I smiled at our 'rents whilst trying to keep my thoughts from wandering back to the fine time Kim and I had at the palm tree, the last thing I needed was a hard-on in front of our parents. "Not really, just hung out and the usual stuff." "Alright, well we're heading back home, Alex is sleeping over but we expect Kim back home before I lock up, so hurry up with your goodbyes." Kim's father said. They bid my parents farewell and walked back to their own home, my parents soon after told me not to be too late too and went back inside as well.

The moment they left both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding in. "Well that was unbelievably close!" She exclaimed while nervously laughing. I nodded my head in agreement then leaned towards her. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful next time." I whispered staring her straight in the eyes. She smirked and replied, "I guess we will." Before leaning in and capturing my lips with her own.

Once we pulled away Kim looked back at her house and noticed that all the lights were slowly being turned off. "I should go, it's getting late." She said with a yawn. God she was so cute when she yawned. I stood and grabbed her hand pulling her up with me. After dusting the sand off of our clothes I pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you for today Jack…It meant a lot that you went through all that trouble for me" She whispered. "Don't thank me for something like that Kim, if any girl deserves this, it's you." I whispered back. She pulled away grinning and gave me one last kiss before turning to her house.

"See you tomorrow?" She called out when she got to her back door. I chuckled to myself because we both knew she already knew the answer to that. "Pick you up a 11." I called back. She smiled at me and opened the door. Just as she about to shut it I stopped and said "Night Kimmy." She poked her head out the door and stuck her tongue out at me with annoyance before cleverly replying "Night Jacky."

And with the shut of a door, she was gone.

* * *

**Okaaay not my best, but cut me some slack? **

**REVIEWS AND PMs SERIOUSLY encourage me to get off my butt and write for y'all!**

**Love you all and thank you for being patient with this awful writing…give me a lil time 3 **

**SO REVIEW FOR A FAST UPDATE**


End file.
